elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Card Ideas Forum
Have any new, original card ideas you think should be implemented in Elements? Think any element is lacking in creatures, spells, or any card needs to be toned down? You can list all your ideas on new creatures, spells, permanents, or even suggestions on how to improve current cards. Thanks -Disaru Suggestions IP Track me '-.-...' Let's face it... Most of the ideas here are insanely overpowered, and will unbalance the beautiful simplicity of the game by adding too many strategies. None of the ideas here will ever be created, obviously... aw well, it's still fun to post your ideas... There are actually some good ideas here, like "devilord bloodshadow's" even though he's a *cough,cough- Suck-up* Eruption-''' Fire- Quantum Cost- 10 Fire Upgrade- Quantum Cost- 7 Fire Deals 5 Damage to every card in play Deals 6 Damage to every card in play (This is just a more powerful version of rain of fire that affects all cards) '''Shadow- Dark- Quantum Cost- 7 Dark Upgrade- - Quantum Cost- 8 Dark 10/1...Attack -2 for every light/fire quantum your opponent has 12/3...Attack -2 for every light/fire quantum your opponent has Anger-''' Quantum- Quantum Cost- 2 Random Upgrade- 'Rage-' Quantum- Quantum Cost- 2 Random Attack+2, Health-3 Attack+4, Health-3 '''Sand Man- Earth- Quantum cost- 5 Earth Upgrade- Sand Shifter-''' Earth- Quantum cost- 7 Earth (yes the original idea came from Bobcamel/Minnakht, but it's alot different in my version) 3/1...Creates a Sand Pile when it dies 5/2...Creates a when it dies (So, first of all, the attack is better, and the cost is more relvant) '''Sand Pile- Earth- Quantum cost- 1 Earth Upgrade- Sand Pile-''' Earth- Quantum cost- 2 Earth 0/1... Enters the game burrowed. Evolves to a Sand Man (2 Life) 0/1... Enters the game burrowed. Evolves to a Sand Shifter ''(1 Life) (See, now there is a cost for that, which is much smarter in my opinion) '''Sand Storm-' Earth- Quantum cost- 1 Earth Upgrade- 'Sand Hurricane-' Earth- Quantum cost- 3 Earth Deals 1 damage to each of your opponents creatures for every Deals 2 damage to each of your opponents creatures for every (see, here's a pretty cool new Idea too) sand pile you have in play '' Sand Pile'' you have in play I'll post more Ideas later, but you probably don't care.... - Some Random Guy Ideas by nekotatsu For each element: Quantum Collider -- permanent; 2 specific quanta to cast At the start of turn, takes 3 random quanta (2 if specific quantum type is not protected from random selection) and converts to 1 quantum of specific element; basically, mitigates rainbow-deck-favouring effect of Quantum Pillar (though this has card limit and casting cost). Upgraded version could convert 2 random to 1 specific (or 3 random to 2 specific, if not protected). Colourless: Prismatic Shield -- shield (rare); 8 random quanta to cast Attacking creatures deal 1 less damage; all damage reduced becomes random quanta. Upgraded version could give 1 of each any turn that shield is hit? (though obviously this favours rainbow decks, once again) Entropy: Delirium -- permanent; 5 Entropy to cast Pay 2 Entropy to affect target creature. Target creature may change abilities (including losing ability, or gaining one if it doesn't have one), activate ability(?), attack owner, or be unaffected (really, the last two are one: the target creature gets a player as a target, which may be the same as before). Upgraded version: 1 Entropy to use? Death: Reaper's Aspect -- 3/2 creature; 6 Death to cast In any round that amount of damage is dealt to any player, Reaper's Aspect gets +1/+1 at the beginning of controlling player's turn. Upgraded version: Reaper's Essence -- starts as 4/2; gains +1/+1 at the end of whatever turn in which a player has taken damage(?), effectively enabling the possibility of doubling gain rate. (Too complex, programmatically? I envision a boolean that gets set if a player takes damage, and gets reset once update to Reaper's Aspect occurs; though this may not be that easy.) Gravity: Reverse Gravity -- spell; 3 Gravity to cast Unburrow all burrowed creatures. and/or Graviton Forcewielder -- 2/6 creature, with momentum; 5 Gravity to cast Pay 2 Gravity to unburrow target burrowed creature Earth: Corporeal Shell -- spell; 4 Earth to cast Remove immaterial status from one creature ...that's all for now. Thanks for reading. Ideas by Credo(Cred) Another uniform card like the dragon card which is present for each element. Like an elemental guardian Entrophy-Forgotten Warlock 5/6 ability Generate Mutation cost-4 pillars add a random mutation any combo of 3 points (1/2, 0/3) Death-Skeleton Guardian 7/4 ability Generate Armored Skeleton cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Gravity-Graviton Captain 4/7 ability Generate Graviton guard cost-4 pillars 0/3 pay 3 fire quanta gain +1/0 Earth-Gnome General 3/4 ability Generate Gnome mercenary cost-4 pillars 3/2 creature Life-Leopard King 5/7 ability Generate leopard cost-4 pillars 2/2 creature with stalk (ability to attack creatures directly) pay 2 Fire-Lava Lord 9/2 ability Generate lava eruption cost-3 pillars 3/0 creature dies at the end of turn Water-Crab King 6/6 ability Generate crab-4 pillars 2/1 creature with scavenge add 1 health to player cost pay 2 green Light-Paladin 5/6 ability Generate Soldier recruit cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Air-Wind Elemental 7/4 ability Generate Whisper cost-2 pillar 1/1 creature Time-Time Shifter 4/9 ability Generate oneself cost-7 pillars generates 4/9 Time Shifter Darkness-Vampire Lord 5/5 ability Generate Vampire cost-4 pillars 0/1 can gain +1/1 if attacks any creature cost 1 quanta Aether-Phase Master 7/3 ability Generate 3 Sparks-3 pillars 2/0 creatures dies after attack Time - Creature of Future - 4/3 ability - 2 light - remove any aliments (poison, lobotomized, freezed, etc) from target creature Then add 2 colorless creatures: Shadow Dragon 9/9 Mercenary Marauder 6/6 ability Generate Mercenary any 4 color quanta 3/3 creature Then as a final quest reaching a score of 10,000 the player would be rewarded with a Monster Creature. All creatures cost 20 quantum of their own color, so the card is more for the conquest of a 10,000 score then to play in hardcore PVP games, unless used very strategically. Entrophy-Devils Mutation 19/19 abilities (pay 1 darkness poison target creature)(pay 2 entrophy mutate gain random effect) Death-Skeleton Golem 16/17 abilities (pay 1 gravity and gain gravity lock down damage taken by creature is reduced by 1/2)(pay 1 death generate 1 bone wall-this removes shield can generate 2 per turn) Gravity-Graviton Protector 7/20 abilities (pay 2 fire gain +1/+1) (pay 2 gravity give target creature 3 damage) Earth-Titanium Golem 10/40 (pay 2 life gain titanium mite 1/4)(Titanium Coating-pay 3 earth gain 0/+3 on target creature) Life-Guardian Wolf Pack 14/14 abilities (pay 3 water destroy target permanent)(pay 3 life gain 4/4 lone wolf) Fire-Phoenix 30/8 abilities (pay 7 air destroy any creature minus monster cards)(pay 3 fire create fire wisp 3/1) Water-Sea Monster 12/16 abilities (pay 5 darkness place 2 poison counters on all creatures)(pay 8 water and dive causing double damage) Light-Archangel 20/20 abilities (pay 3 air destroy target permanant)(Divine light-pay 10 light destroy all death/dark creatures minus monster card/pay 6 light to cause 0/-2 damage to all creatures of other elements) Air-Thunder Dragon 10/14 abilities (pay 3 Aether cause 5 lighting damage)(If player has more than 20 air quantums add +2/+2 at the end of the turn) Time-Vortex Master 4/18 abilites (Gravity Force-pay 2 gravity target creature cannot attack for one turn)(Time warp-pay 4 time gain random creature) Darkness-Diseased Behemoth 17/17 abilites (pay 2 entrophy add random mutation to Diseased Behemoth)(pay 1 darkness remove poison from any source) Aether-Phase Creator 0/25 abilities (pay 10 air evade all damage from all creatures this turn/ pay 6 aether bring the strongest creature in players deck to the game) Colorless Creature-Army for Hire 27/27 no abilities These are just some ideas for creatures more to engage players to get to 10,000 and gain a monster creature. I try to balance as much as possible, but, I'm sure if its used they will be need to be modified. Ideas by Devilord Bloodshadow Who the heck edited my ideas?! Some anonymous person edited my "Curse" spell idea, he added "and the creature gets -1/-1". Can we just keep our own ideas and comments to ourselves, and NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS? I am NOT happy about this. '''Mirror World: Permanent (5 Entropy Quanta) - The ATK and HP of all creatures on the field are reversed. This card could very well be the most interesting card in the game, inspiring many new innovative strageties. For example, if this card is combined with Armagio, then you will get a whopping 25/1 creature! Although this could possibly lead to balance issues: e.g. Titan + Flying Weapon + Mirror World = 70/7 with Momentum = killing your opponent in 2 turns. '' '''Curse': Spell (3 Dark Quanta) - Removes the Immortal status from the target creature, and the creature gets -1/-1. This is the only spell that can target Immortal creatures. Prismatic Mephit: 1/1 (4 Light Quanta) - Resonance: Prismatic Mephit gains +1/+1 for every other Prismatic Mephits on your field. Parallel Universe spam anyone? With 12 Mephits on the field, you will have 12x 12/12 creatures! Living Shield: Spell (1 Earth Quantum) - Turn your shield into a creature that absorbs all damage onto itself. Shield creatures have no ATK. The HP equals the shield's original defense times 15. They keep their original abilities. Infinity Machine (rare): 8/1 (9 Time Quanta) - Everlasting: Infinity Machine has both Immortality and Momentum. A very powerful creature that should be made into a rare. No other creature has both Momemtum and Immortality. Cockroach: 2/2 (4 Death Quanta) - Persistance: Cockroach will continue to live for 2 more turns when its HP was reduced to 0. The only card capable of killing Cockroach directly is probably Reverse Time. This card, when spammed, will be damned annoying :P Lightning Thief: 4/2 (7 Air Quanta) - Steal (2 Air Quanta): Steals a permanent. I don't think there is a card with the Steal ability yet... Trickster: 1/1 (4 Aether Quanta) - Masquerade (2 Dark Quanta): Turns into an exact copy of the target creature for 1 turn. Temporary PU-on-wheels. Pestilent Shield: Shield (5 Death Quanta) - Prevents 1 damage. The attacking creature might take 1 Poison damage. The chance of a creature getting poisoned by this shield is the same as a creature getting frozen by Ice Shield. Spirit Bomb (rare): Spell (15 Life Quanta) - Deals damage equals to half of the total HP of all your creatures to the target. Then, halve the HP of all your creatures. An uber-powerful spell of the same class as Miracle, ultra 15-Quanta spells. Yes, this is taken from Dragon Ball Z - use the life force of the creatures around you to attack. Soul Eater: 6/2 (8 Dark Quanta) - Drain (2 Dark Quanta): Deal 1 damage to the target creature, and Soul Eater gains +0/+1. If this ability killed the target creature, then Soul Eater gains +1/+1. Dark needed a powerful creatures like this. Devourers and Parasites and Minor Vamps are just too weak in attack power. Mole Man: 2/3 (5 Earth Quanta) - Traphole (1 Earth Quantum): Burrows the target creature. Actually, I saw someone with this idea on the forums, but I forgot whom. I take no credit of originality for this card. This card can be used to protect your own creatures, or weaken enemy creatures. Recycle: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Destroys one of your creatures. You gain the same amount of Quanta as its cost. Quantum Focus: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Converts all your Quanta into the target Quantum type. Quantum Burst: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - You gain 10 Quanta of the selected Quantum type. The above two cards target your Quantum resource panel instead of creatures or permanents. '' '''Shuffle': Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Returns all cards in your hand to your deck, shuffles your deck, and draws the same number of cards you've just returned. Card Rush: Spell (Colorless - 3 Random Quanta) - You draw 3 cards from your deck. Origin of Life (rare?): Permanent (7 Life Quanta) - Creates a Spark each time a creature is summoned; Stabilize (2 Life Quanta): Convert all Spark into Photons. This card is for countering mob decks. Doesn't work on Boneyard Skeletons though, because the Skeletons were "created" just like the Spark, not "summoned". Kamikaze: Spell (4 Fire Quanta) - Select one of your creatures; its HP becomes 0, and its ATK becomes its original plus its original HP. Useful on some creatures, useless on some others. You can use this on Armagio or Golden Dragon, but you shouldn't really use it on Crimson Dragon. Flawed Experiment: 0/0 (4 Entropy Quanta) - Unstable: Every turn, Flawed Experiment is mutated into a random creature with random stats and abilities. Perfect Experiment (upgrade of Flawed Experiment): 0/0 (6 Entropy Quanta) - Evolution: Every turn, Perfect Experiment is mutated into a superior creature with random stats and abilities. A Perfect Experiments surviving for many turns could be INSANELY powerful, because it gets more powerful each turn. It may become a 20/15 creature with Steal one turn. Life Harvester: Permanent (4 Death Quanta) - Each time a creature dies, you gain Life Quanta equals to the HP of that creature before it died. I may post about my God Cards later, but this can be the ULTIMATE creature in game: Zanzarino '''(ultra-rare): 30/30 (Colorless - 50 Random Quanta) - Deletion (5 Random Quanta): Destroy the target creature, permanent, or 3x pillars from a cluster. This ability cannot be prevented by any means, nor can this ability be removed. ''Zanz is the one who created this awesome game, so he should be the ultimate creature in it :) '' And now... It's time for the God Cards!!! ''DUN DUN DUUUM!!!!!!'' ' Each of the God Cards cost 20 of their respective Quanta to summon. They each have an ability that costs 5 of their respective Quanta to use. Their abilities cannot be used on themselves or other Gods. The only way to obtain a God Card is to obtain 10000 score, and choose one of the twelve True Gods.' Each person can maximally have only ONE God Card in his or her deck.' The God Cards are named after the constellations of the Zodiac. Yes, I am aware that there are False Gods named Gemini and Scorpio, but who cares :P '''Aries': 16/14 (20 Light Quanta) - Bless (5 Light Quanta): The target creature gains +3/+3. Taurus: 13/17 (20 Gravity Quanta) - Thrust (5 Gravity Quanta): The target creature gains Momentum. Gemini: 15/15 (20 Aether Quanta) - Clone (5 Aether Quanta): Summons an exact copy of the target creature. Cancer: 18/12 (20 Dark Quanta) - Drain (5 Dark Quanta): Drains 4 HP from the target creature. Leo: 22/8 (20 Fire Quanta) - Flare (5 Fire Quanta): Destroys the target permanent. Virgo: 10/20 (20 Life Quanta) - Soothe (5 Life Quanta): Heals the target for up to 8 HP. Libra: 12/18 (20 Time Quanta) - Judge (5 Time Quanta): Returns the target creature to its owner's hand. Scorpio: 20/10 (20 Death Quanta) - Venom (5 Death Quanta): Deals 4 poison damage to the target creature. Sagittarius: 21/9 (20 Air Quanta) - Arrow (5 Air Quanta): Deals 8 damage to the target creature. Capricorn: 14/16 (20 Earth Quanta) - Quake (5 Earth Quanta): Shatters 3x pillars from a cluster. Aquarius: 17/13 (20 Water Quanta) - Frost (5 Water Quanta): Freezes the target creature for 3 turns. Pisces: 11/19 (20 Entropy Quanta) - Mutate (5 Entropy Quanta): Mutates the target creature. A link to many of my card ideas: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/50610 (This is NOT an ad!) Ideas by Lomus The game lacks several types of cards: * Draw speed-up cards: colorless spell that draw 3 cards from deck upon casting (3-5 mana). * Healing cards: White or green creature (0/5) which heals owner for 3 at the end of turn. Can be activated to remove 1 poison counter from any creature or player. Sacrifice spell, kill own creature, get his toughness * 3 health. * Mana speed up and convert cards: Add 5 to specific mana (cost 0). (this way it will be possible to create pillarless decks more easily). Also card to convert all/10 mana color X to color Y. This is not certain cards, just the ideas what could be done. Card suggestions from matt859 (not much but I hope that everyone enjoys them=) LIGHT FAITHFUL ORACLE (5 light quanta) creature (1/4) ability : At the end of every turn generate 1 photon with (1/1) *could be a good combo SPIRIT OF LIGHT(5 light) creature (0/2) ability: for every light creature you control spirit of light gains (+1/+1) ENTROPY EXPERIMENT ( 7 entropy) creature (5/5) ability: each turn experiment gains a differnt a different ability CONFUSION SEED(3 entropy)spell:destroy a random creature on opposing side if their is no targetable creature confusion seed is redirected to your side DEATH UNFORGIVING WRAITH (6 death)creature (3/0) ability:during a turn following the death of unforgiving wraith return unforgiving wraith to your side FLESH BOMB (10 death+10hp) creature (20/0)ability: gains (+2/+0) for every skeleton in play Lord Midnight's Library of Cards Air Flight - target creature gains Dive Time SlipStream - player discards one card for each Time Quanta you have Life Light Death Darkness Aether Water Fire Wind Earth Gravity Solemn Guard - 2 G: Carry Shield, move shield to guard, Entropy Wellspring - Permanent - 4 random Quanta: a random Pillar is added to the bottom of your deck Cards Final Flame fire quanta Deal 50 damage to yourself, and deal 80 damage to your enemy. Upgraded version: Final Flame fire quanta Deal 50 damage to yourself, and deal 100 damage to your enemy. Note that these cards are affected by emerald shield, solar shield, Ideas by Ben1792 Darkness: Count Dracula (Rare card) (6 Dark Quanta) 6/6 - Vampire Bite (2 Dark Quanta) - Allows target monster to steal health, but target monster loses -2/2 Death: Poison Arrow (3 Death Quanta) Do 2 Damage and inflict 1 damage per turn for every 10 quantums in your possession Fire: Phoenix (6 Fire Quanta) 4/4 - Reborn (3 fire quanta) - if killed the phoenix regenerates itself Ideas by teffy Here are some ideas, to strenghen Mono-Decks and to weaken Rainbow- Decks and to balance overpowered cards: Effect for Earthquake: 3 random elements are chosen. For each of these elements 1 pillar is destroyed, which can generate its quanta (if possible),(perhaps even your own ones) Earthquake becomes a spell without target .If it is hard to programm, use enemy health as target. This makes Earthquake to a card, which is mainly played by Mono-Decks against Rainbow-Decks and not the other way round. And rainbow is always able to use enchant artifact. -> Balancing mono-decks against Rainbow decks. Special threat for Rainbow- Decks. Effect for Life or Light Shields (perhaps for the worse ones) : The weapon in the weapon slot gets blocked (except Titan) => Light/Life get a countercard to Fahrenheit, Arsenic and Discord. Effect for Antilon: - Damage is not halfed. Antilons are seldom used. And Graboids are much better. So we get a difference between these two. Graboids can become shriekers, Antilons can get blessed or used with momentuma and burrowed without penalty. By the Way Sandmen, as suggested here, are not as good as Graboids. Ideas to weaken Anubis (for Mono-Decks, its almost impossible to get 8 HP Damage, without losing all creature damaging spells, or high quanta reserves, Damage must be dealt to Anubis in 1 turn,) - Immortal status gets lost, if no Anubis is on field (hostile Anubis does count ?). Not for Immortal, Phase Dragon. - Anubis cannot immortalize himself or his twin of Parallel Universe but other Anubis cards on field. 2 Anubis can immortalize each other. This way, Anubis of Rainbow Decks is worse than Anubis of Time-Aether, since common Rainbow Decks have little Anubis cards, because they need balance in the elements. Ideas to weaken Sundial: Sundials do not function if Nightfall/Eclipse is in play. (But the card is playable) -> Nightfall countercard to sundial. Is logical, but Darkness has many good cards. Or Sundials stasis stays 1 round Or Momentum ignores Sundial Upgraded Otyughs are too strong, (and +6 Plate Armor, too). Plated Otyugh is 0/11 which can kill almost everything with only two cards. There is 1 effective counter card in early game. (Gravity Pull, Reverse time kills Plate Armor, but not the Otyugh, Poison is slow) I suggest: Otyugh:0/4, Plate Armor 0/4 in upgraded version. Oak Tree (about ?/4, not too strong) Regenerates its health at the end of turn (makes it partial resistant against poison and immune to fire shield). Other possible effect to think of: wisdom of age: Oak tree gets +1/+1 in every turn without damage for each player. (That´s the time for the tree to grow), And, of course, 80% of the ideas in this forum are overpowered. I hope, these are not overpowered Ideas by Bobcamel/Minnakht Sand man: '3/1 (6 Earth quanta) When Sand man dies, a Pile of Sand is created on your side of field. This cannot be lobotomized. '''Pile of Sand: '''0/1 (Free, Earth-flavoured and cannot be obtained as a card) Reform (free, automatic): Turns into a Sand man at the end of your turn. Pile of Sand enters the game burrowed, like a Graboid. ''This makes Sand man a practically invincible card, as killing it will just make it not attack for a turn. However, for 5 Earth quanta you can have a Hematite Golem, and with 5 HP it's not likely to die. '''Also, I have lots of ideas in the same place where this Devilord Bloodshadow has his. You can check the link he gave to see our ideas. Ideas by RavingRabbid Cell: ' Type: Life Stats: 0/4 Cost: 1 Quanta Every turn generates another cell with +1/+1 higher BASIC stats. '''DNA segment: ' Type: Life Stats: 0/4 Cost: 3 Quantas Upgraded version of: Cell Every turn splits into two other DNA segments with +1/+0 higher basic stats. '''Space Warp Type: Aether/Permanent Description: Makes all your creatures with defense lower than 6 gain the status immortal Cost: 15 quantas Space Alteration Type: Aether/Permanent Description: Makes all your creatures gain the status immortal Cost: 17 quantas Upgraded version of: Space Warp Hail Type: Water/Spell Description: Deals 2 Damage to every enemy creature and has a chance to freeze Cost: 7 Quantas Hailstorm Type: Water/Spell Description: Deals 2 Damage to every enemy creature and has a chance to congeal Cost: 5 Quantas Upgrade of: Hail Parallel Permanent Type: Aether Description: Copies an enemy permanent Cost: 2 Quantas Parallel Permanents Type: Aether Description: Copies all your enemy's permanents Cost: 7 Quantas Upgrade of: Parallel Permanent Sun Type: Light Stats: 1/7 Cost: 5 Quantas Generates a Photon per turn (Cost: 2 Life Quantas) or Generates two fire quantas (Cost: 1 Light Quanta) Upgraded in: Giant Star Type: Light Stats: 7/7 Cost: 7 Quantas Generates a Ray of Light per turn (Cost: 2 Life Quantas) or Generates five fire quantas (Cost: 2 Light Quantas) Air Cutter Type: Air Stats: 2/5 Cost: 3 Quantas Upgraded in: Air Dancer Type: Air Stats: 8/9 Cost: 10 Quantas Generates a random creature per turn with Dive ability instead of his usual.(Cost: 4 Entropy Quanta) Light Eater Type: Darkness Stats: 0/5 Cost: 4 Quantas Absorbs all opponent's Light Quantum gives you them morphed into random quantas. Absorbs all opponent's Life Quantum gives you them morphed into random quantas. (Cost: 3 Death Quantas) Upgraded in: Quantum Eater Type: Darkness Stats: 0/9 Cost: 7 Quantas Absorbs all opponent's random element Quantum and gives you them morphed into random quantas. RavingRabbid Ideas, part 2 Rebuilder Type: Entropy Stats: 1/0 Cost: 3 Quantas Inverts all the creatures's stats Upgraded in: Editor Type: Entropy Stats: 1/0 Cost: 2 Quantas Inverts all the creatures's stats Seal Type: Aether - Spell Cost: 9 quantas Lobotomizes all creatures upgraded in: Seal Type: Aether - Spell Cost: 15 quantas Lobotomizes all opponents creatures and destroys all non-effect opponent creatures Bill Door's Ideas: Symbols: (E)=Entropy (W)=Water (D)=Death (L)=Light (G)=Gravity (A)=Air (Ea)=Earth (T)=Time (Li)=Life (Da)=Darkness (F)=Fire (Ae)=Aether Cards follow this pattern: Name | Cost# Element | Attck/Def (creature only) Type | Target/Ability Ability/Effect Text Upgrade Path > Distort Reality | 4 Aether Spell | Targets Creatures Targeted creature becomes Immortal. Distort Reality > Shift Reality Shift Reality | 3 Aether Spell | Targets Creatures Targeted creature becomes Immortal Mimic | 5 Entropy | 0/1 Creature | Active Ability 2(E) : Mimic becomes a copy of the target creature until the end of the turn. Mimic > Doppleganger Doppleganger | 8 Entropy 1/1 Creature | Active Ability 3(E) : Doppleganger becomes a copy of the target creature. Anti-Gravity | 2 Gravity Spell | Targets Creatures Targeted creature gains Dive for 2 (G), over-write previous ability. Anti-Gravity > Wieghtless Wieghtless '''| 2 Gravity Spell | Targets Creatures Targeted creature gains Dive for 1 (G), over-writes previous ability. '''Mark of Death | 5 Death Permanent | Active Ability Sacrifice Mark of Death to deal 5 damage every turn to target creature (infect 5) Mark of Death > Seal of Doom Seal of Doom | 8 Death Permanent | Active Ability Sacrifice Seal of Doom to deal 10 damage every turn to target creature (infect 10) More has been added! Paradox | 3 Entropy Spell | Targets Creatures Target creature whose Atck is higher than thier Def is destroyed. Paradox > Impossible Impossible '''| 5 Entropy Spell | Targets Creatures Target creature whose Atck and Def are different by more than 3 is destroyed. '''Pit Viper | 3 Life 3/1 Creature | Active Ability 2(D) : Poison. Pit Viper does not attack this turn. Pit Viper > Blood Asp Blood Asp | 4 Life 4/3 Creature | Passive Ability Venom. Scrap | 4 Earth Spell | Targets Shields or Weapons Destroy target Shield or Weapon. Its controller recieves Earth quanta equal to half its cost, round down. Scrap > Recycle Recycle | 5 Earth Spell | Targets Shields or Weapons Destroy Target Shield or Weapon. Its controller recieves Earth quanta equal to 3/4 its cost, round down. Unstable Mutant | 3 Entropy 0/1 Creature | Passive Ability At the end of every turn, mutate Unstable Mutant. It retains this ability. Unstable Mutant > Flawed Shapeshifter Flawed Shapeshifter | 5 Entropy 0/1 Creature | Active Ability 2(E) : Turn Flawed Shapeshifter into a Mutant until end of turn. It retains this ability. Zombie | 1 Death 2/1 Creature | No Ability Zombie > Lich Lich '''| 5 Death 2/5 Creature | Active Ability 2(D) : Plague '''Time Shift | 15 Time Spell | No Target Return all creature, permanents, and discarded cards back to thier owners decks, and shuffle them. Both player's life totals are returned to maximum. Other Time Shift and Sands of Time cards are unaffected by this spell. Time Shift > Sands of Time Sands of Time | 10 Time Spell | No Target Return all creature, permanents, and discarded cards back to thier owners decks, and shuffle them. Both player's life totals are returned to maximum. Other Time Shift and Sands of Time cards are unaffected by this spell. Hero | 8 (one Hero for each element. each costs its given element) Creature | Abilities cost 3 of respective element (unless Passive), and are as follows: *'Atck is random when played, an amount from 0 to 13. Health is 14 - Atk. Heroes cannot be upgraded and are awarded for a score of 2,500 and at 5,000 (yes, you can get two this way) Heroes cannot be won on the spinners. Only one Hero per player may be on the field at one time (total of two, one for each player). any new Heroes put into play by a player after the first is destroyed. This does not activate 'death' effects such as the Scavenger ability or the Graveyard's ability. Comments nekotatsu @DevilLord BloodShadow: Curse: Yes. There should be some others for Immaterial (if this doesn't apply) and Burrowed. Living Shield: Would this work on walls, too (which are functionally the same as shields)? If so, Fire Wall's HP would be 0 (15 x 0 = 0), using the 15x defensive power formula you stated. What about dusk mantle? Also, consider the effect of having 4 or 5 living emerald/jade shields or dusk mantles (in particular): the former could not be targeted/destroyed/stolen/reverse-timed (4 - 10 HP of permanent protection; and with empathic/feral bond, 4 or 5 undeniable life regen), and the latter would effectively reduce all attacks to 0 (but at least they could be destroyed/poisoned/etc). Multiple Bone Walls would be quite formidable as well (if you ''do manage to kill one bone wall, you pump up the others, and Nightfall would give them attack power as well). Infinity Machine: Since immortality effectively makes HP infinity, Infinity Machine should cost a lot more to cast. Phase Dragon is an 8/6 for 13 Aether (why 6 HP? It can't be targeted by ANYthing, so it is no different than if it had 1 HP). *Actually, it is. If an opponent uses Gravity Shield, Phase Dragon cannot attack. If it were an 8/1, it could.* '''Comment- This is because of gravity shield...-.- 6 is bigger than 5 and 1 isn't Ah, yes, I was forgetting about Gravity Shield. Thanks, that was bothering me. Cockroach: Amusing, but silly. How much damage can a dead cockroach do? Then again, how much can a live one do? Programmatically, this is probably too much work for too little return. Soul Eater: For that ability, it should start out weaker, particularly considering Nightfall. Kamakaze: If a 10/10 creature has been damaged to 1 HP, it will become 20/0 regardless? Or 11/0? Kamakaze/Blessing combos would be ridiculously powerful (would healing via Holy Light/Guardian Angel keep it alive as well?). Perfect Experiment: Either ATK or HP should be "stabilized" (i.e., options for next best should be constrained to the next point up, if available, and should start low -- e.g. (if ATK is criteria), skeleton, graboid, graviton mercenary, etc) to keep it from becoming too powerful too quickly. But again, this is probably not feasible programmatically (possible, but requiring a lot of work for this one card; although if they code for your version, they could code for mine just as easily). GUTSalpha All great and seriously wonderful and innovative ideas! I especially like DevilLord BloodShadow's ideas. Some improvements: 1) The suggested card shuffle is good, but should be renamed Mulligan 2) Card Rush is far too cheap. 3) I was thinking of Mirror World too, as in, the effect, in honour of the spell in the card game 'Magic the Gathering'. But such an effect would be seriously win. Maybe it can reverse the stats of the creature for one turn, then destroy the creature? 4) I don't see how Kamikaze works. 5) Archangel's name is already used (upgraded card) 6) Experiment is quite a good change, as it has the auto-mutate ability, but I'm not sure if Zanz can make the effect automatic. Oops, I missed a word on the card Kamikaze. Basically, you take away all a creature's HP, and add it to its ATK. It can only survive 1 turn, but deals massive damage, like suicide bombing. And I don't think Card Rush is too cheap... Mirror World shouldn't be nerfed, because another Mirror World woud nullify both. -Bloodshadow I can't help but think a lot of these cards are quite overpowered and care should be taken to adjust cost/effects if any were ever actually implemented. Indeed some seem to come off as 'if this is drawn game over'... it just seems improper to offer 80 damage spells or easy ways to turn Armagio's obvious defensive purpose into a killing machine with one quick play. Also balance issues are a concern, some colors have weaker creatures because they have stronger alternatives, dump a bunch of big baddies in their deck and their weakness evaporates. Curse is an interesting idea but do we want one color to get all the handy counters? Care should also be taken to make sure abilities match up with coding already implemented. I believe I read a few of these but they've slipped my mind, so just wanted to remind for the record.. if it sounds like a special routine would need to be added for your card to work then perhaps you should rework it. And as fun as they may have been to design, I must strongly disagree with the concepts of 'god cards'. The power deferential in this game between folks just starting and people playing for a while is far too large as it is, it's already to the point where PvP is pointless if you haven't ground for ages for a few upgrade cards and if you're truly lucky perhaps you finally got two of the same rare weapon and can start depending on it. We already grind ai3 until our eyes bleed in an almost futile attempt to catch up, why make this worse? I also wanted to add.. way too many colorless options listed above! Rainbow is arguably overpowered as it is, toss in a few colorless creatures and abilities and you won't be seeing any mono/duo decks for a loooong time. -- Lamenick 15:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning to think God Cards are overpowered, too. Maybe change them to Hero cards, with their stats a little bit stronger/weaker than dragons. And they can ONLY be obtained once you reach 10000 score; they cannot be won from anywhere else. For the Armagio killing machine problem, perhaps that can be balanced a bit, by making Armagio's Gravity Pull effect activate automatically; that way, a Mirror World Armagio could only survive for 1 turn. As for the 70/7 Flying Titan, its HP could simply be nerfed from 70 to 7. I do believe that some cards are overpowered, such as that 80-damage one; but for my ideas, I try to balance as much as possible. And for coding, I also try to make it as easy for Zanz as possible by not "inventing" any new abilities. Devilord Bloodshadow 18:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think the slipstream card is way too overpowered, if you have 8 or more time quanta, then basically your opponent discards its entire hand. It might as well be nerfed to one card per 10 time quanta, so that you need 80 time quanta for your enemy to discard its entire hand. ---- I noticed that the description of Water Elementals says that we are gifted with alchemy. That's not implemented in the actual cards Water has, but I really like the idea. Some ideas as to how to incorporate that: "Sublimate" Spell (7 Water): Sublimate 3 of your opponent's pillars into a thick cloud of water particles, creating a Phase Shield (Fog Shield makes more sense, but then it would stick around forever, which is too powerful.) Nothing happens if there are less than three pillars in the targeted stack. upgrade to: "Transubstantiate" Spell (7 Water): Transmute 3 of your opponent's pillars into a Short Sword. Nothing happens if there are less than three pillars in the targeted stack. "Transmute" Spell (5 Water): All of target player's (you or opponent) quanta are transformed into Water quanta. Since spell hits player directly, reflection shields work against it. upgrade to: "Transfigure" Spell (5 Water): All of target player's quanta are transformed into Life quanta. "Permeate" Spell (5x Water): Targeted creature gains +N|+N, where N is the number of water quanta you have divided by 5. This card uses 5 water quanta per N. (i.e. If you have 19 water quanta, the creature gains +3|+3, and you have 4 water quanta left.) upgrade to: "Imbue" Spell (8 Water): Targeted creature with no active ability gains +2|+2 and the ability: "Growth (1 Water): creature gains +1/+1" (Basically, it becomes a weaker version of a Forest Spirit). Also, more cards I just thought up: "Rain Spirit" 0|3 Creature (2 Water): Generates 1 Water quantum each turn. upgrade to: "Storm Spirit" 2|3 Creature (5 Water): Generates 1 Water quantum each turn; 1 Air (or 1 Aether): Deals 3 damage to target (via lightning bolt). "Corrupter" 4|1 Creature (3 Death): (1 Random) Corruption: Generate 2 Death quanta. (Usable once a turn only, btw.) upgrades to: "Necromancer" 2|7 Creature (5 Death): (3 Life) Necromancy: Next creature to die after necromancy is activated will regenerate with half health, rounded down. (If creature's health was one, it regenerates with one health. All status effects like poison, momentum, etc. will be gone.) "Squire" 0|3 Creature (3 Light): All of your creatures gain +2|+2 as long as Squire is alive. upgrade to: "Paladin" 3|4 Creature (6 Light): All of your creatures gain +2|+2 as long as Paladin is alive. (2 Light) Subdue: Eliminate target death or entropy creature. Thank you for your time! -The Intricacer P.S. Why is Arctic Squid a rare card all of a sudden? Could we have it back, please? Category:Large assort pages